FBI Case dbz7: Dragons, Aliens & Son Goku
by dbzmomma
Summary: Scully and Mulder receive photographs from an unknown source saying only that they are to see Son Goku about them. They leave the Son house more confused than ever! Rated G.
1. Part 1: The truth is waaaay out there!

I got this idea from a post on the forum I belong to. I don't have a clue where I'm going with it! But combining my two of my three favorite shows of all time is about the most fun I can think of short of ....ummmm.... And if anyone has a suggestion for a title, I'm open!  
  
**Disclaimer: **The usual. Don't own any of these characters.  
  


______________________________________________________**  
**

  
TITLETITLETITLE  
by dbzmomma  
  
**Part 1: The truth is waaaay out there**  
  
Mulder, what are you doing?  
  
Scully, put her satchel-style handbag down on his desk and stared with unabashed shock at her partner, who was alternately popping sunflower seeds in his mouth and drawing a moustache on a picture of Assistant Director Skinner.  
  
Scully, you _think_ that this is some childish attempt at revenge on Skinner for taking us off the X-Files, because that's what it appears to you. He spit out a shell. Scully put one hand on her hip and leaned on his desk, eyebrows raised and with a semi-amused expression on her face.  
  
But that's not what it is at all. Mulder picked up the photo of Skinner and then opened a file, drawing out a sheet. He held them, one in each hand, and turned them both toward Scully.  
  
With the same expression on her face, her eyes rested on each one in turn.  
  
That's an artist's interpretation of the Battle Creek guy, she said. The Battle Creek breakfast mugger had recently struck again, this time a young girl who had just left a Dunkin' Donuts at 5 a.m. But this time, his victim had been able to describe him to police artists. She had said, he looked like a donut and smelled like Cheerios. But I'll never forget that bald head, the droopy moustache and those beady little raisin eyes.  
  
Uh-huh. And?  
  
Mulder, are you trying to say that... that... Skinner is the Battle Creek cereal killer? That's absurd!  
  
_Breakfast mugger_, Scully. Well, you can't deny the resemblance.  
  
You're not serious.  
  
Mulder's eyes crinkled as he grinned. No, I'm not serious. Except that Skinner looks great with a moustache, don't you think?  
  
She sighed and laughed. Well, I have something for you, and this _is _serious. Well, sort of.  
  
Is it an X-file?  
  
Wellllll.... yeeeeeeeeesssss..... unofficially.  
  
She pulled out a file and handed him a series of photos. Mulder stood up, not bothering to tuck in his loose white shirt or straighten his skewed tie, and took them over to a bulletin board where he tacked them up. When they were all hanging like drunken ducks in a row, he stepped back and whistled, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
  
  
Scully came up beside him, arms folded. Yes. Wow.  
  
They both stared at the photos.  
  
A dragon, he said.   
  
Scully nodded.   
  


****************  
  


Goku threw the mountainous pile of firewood in the air and watched it land BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM in a neat pile on the ground. Any other time he would have dashed into the house for his dinner — the one he could smell now, the delicious aroma driving him crazy with hunger — but the two figures approaching him stopped him in his tracks.  
  
They were gaping at him. The female — a pretty redhead dressed in a black jacket and black slacks and carrying a satchel big enough to fit her whole wardrobe — was gazing at him, his hair, his clothes and the pile of firewood with an expression of disbelief.  
  
The man seemed mildly amused.  
  
Mr. Son, he said, holding up a badge, I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. We're with the FBI.  
  
Goku just stared at the badge and then grinned. This is a joke, right? Bulma sent you to get even with me for trashing the gravity room.  
  
  
  
Gravity room.  
  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other. No, Mr. Son, we just have some questions we'd like to ask and some photographs we'd like you to look at. This isn't official.  
  
Well, then, come in! I'm sure Chi Chi has enough to feed you. Looks like you both could use a little more weight.  
  
This isn't...a..  
  
Chiiiii! We have cooooompany!  
  
...a...social call...   
  
But Goku had already disappeared into the house. The agents stood staring at the little igloo-shaped house with the smoke curling out of the chimney. Goku stuck his head out the door.   
  
Well, come on! A loud rumble broke the silence, and Goku grinned sheepishly, putting one hand on his stomach. His shaggy head disappeared into the house again.  
  
Scully shrugged and Mulder followed her into the little house. The scene that greeted their eyes wouldn't leave them for a long time to come. Goku had cleared a space at the table and was beckoning them to sit with one hand, while stuffing his mouth with the other. His wife was standing at the stove, virtually ignoring them and wielding her ladle like a weapon.  
  
Haf a seat. Sorry. I'm starfin'! Mmfff.  
  
Mulder, who decided they really needed to get on with this, took the photos out of his briefcase and spread them on the table.  
  
Know anything about this?  
  
Sher thas Li-Shenlunk.  
  
  
  
Goku swallowed a basketball-sized lump of food.   
  
Scully and Mulder looked at each other.  
  
You've seen this creature?  
  
Goku shoveled more food into his mouth and piled more plates on the table. Scully curled her lip in disgust. Mulder tapped one of the pictures and raised his eyebrows.  
  
Goku finally pounded his chest to get the last of the food down, guzzled down a tankard of milk, wiped his mouth and patted his stomach.  
  
Oh, man, Chi! You really outdid yourself this time! That was great!  
  
Chi Chi grunted, began removing plates and filled the sink with water. She still hadn't looked at the agents.  
  
The creature...  
  
First we find the seven dragon balls and then we call the dragon, who grants us two wishes. Goku got up and peered at the photos. Yeah, this was the last time when we asked him to wipe everyone's memories of Buu.  
  
Scully put her hand up to her mouth to stifle a grin.  
  
You're saying that this creature is real and you can talk to him, Mulder said.  
  
Goku stared at Mulder. That's what I'm saying. Where'd you get these pictures?  
  
They were sent to me with a cryptic note saying we should talk to one Son Goku about it, Scully said, finally getting her facial muscles under control. She spread her hands. Here we are.  
  
  
  
Mulder half-smiled. Because that's what we do. He began picking up the photos and placing them in his briefcase.  
  
Mr. Son...  
  
  
  
Goku, have you ever experienced missing time?   
  
Goku faced Mulder and stared at him eye-to-eye. Sure. I was dead for seven years. What a surprise it was for me to find out I had another son!  
  
Chi Chi slammed a plate in the rack and harumphed. The agents stared at her for a second and then their heads swiveled back to Goku. Mulder put his hands on his hips, causing his jacket to ride up.  
  
I mean...  
  
You mean was I abducted by aliens? Goku grinned and crossed his arms. Mr. Mulder, I _am_ an alien.  
  


**********  
  


Scully opened the car door and giggled. Do you believe that man? He thinks he's an alien! She slid into the passenger seat. Dragons! What a strange place! What a strange couple...  
  
Mulder was staring at the pile of firewood. Maybe he is, he said and climbed into the drivers side. They started down the hill, driving slowly down the winding dirt road.  
  
Don't tell me you believe him, Mulder!  
  
But Mulder was staring into the sky. Scully followed his gaze and gasped. Two trails of energy streaked across the sky toward the Son house, a small one and a large one. The energy was trailing behind two flying boys.  
  
_....continued... _


	2. Part 2: Trust Someone

The truth is stranger than even Mulder could imagine!  
  
**Disclaimer: **The usual. Don't own any of these characters, especially Mulder and Scully!  
  


______________________________________________________**  
**

  
  
**Part 2: Trust Someone**  
  
Mulder slammed the brakes on causing Scully to lurch into her seatbelt, and, throwing the car into park, he dived out the door.  
  
she yelled, but he was already running hell-bent back the way they had come. He came to a halt, shielding his eyes from the sun and giving Scully a chance to catch up to him.  
  
Those were people, Scully! Did you see that?! They were flying!  
  
I'm sure there must be a logical...  
  
Logical, shmogical! I know what I saw and I saw flying people! Mulder gave her an affectionate, yet exasperated look. When are you going to believe your own eyes, Scully?  
  
Because my eyes play tricks on me. Because a trick of shadows and sunlight can make something out of nothing...  
  
You sound like Scrooge. A piece of underdone potato...'  
  
  
  
  
  
She sighed. What are you going to do?  
  
I'm sure they were headed back to the Son house. The rest of the family maybe. He said he was surprised to find out he had another son. That means he has at least two and that's what we just saw. Two boys. Flying.  
  
He was quiet for a moment. I think I'll do a little surveillance.  
  
Whatever for?  
  
He smiled. Because that's what I do.  
  
I think this whole thing is a hoax dreamt up by whoever sent us those pictures. Someone is sending us on a wild goose chase while they...they... lock us out of our office or something. What you thought you saw — flying boys — were probably elaborate kites or a computer-generated projection, or even planes painted to look like people.  
  
Mulder gave her a withering look. I think what you just suggested is more unbelieveable than flying people. How do we know what people are capable of doing?  
  
Mulder, people can't fly!  
  
Neither can bees.  
  
Scully threw her hands in the air. All right! You snoop on the Sons. I'm going to go door to door and ask a few questions.  
  
Door to door where?  
  
There were... _houses... _down the road... I saw them. I think... She chewed on a corner of her lower lip. Mulder gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.   
  
Come back for me in a couple hours. Meet me right here.  
  
All right. She climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door. Just be careful, she said.  
  
I don't think they're dangerous, he said, but, thinking of the incredible strength of Son Goku, he worried. Just a little.  
  
He watched until Scully disappeared down the hill and then began the short trek back toward the Son house.  
  


***********  
  


So what did they want, dad? Gohan asked between mouthsful of food.  
  
They had pictures of Li-Shenlong and wanted to know if I knew anything about it. Goku frowned and scratched his head.  
  
Goten's head was buried in a bowl of rice. When he surfaced for air, he asked, Who sent the pictures?  
  
I don't know, but they were taken the last time we called on the dragon. Goku was sitting backwards on a chair, and he rested his arms and chin across the back. I think the man believed, but the woman didn't.  
  
So what's the big deal? Gohan said. It isn't like they can do anything about it! Are they afraid? Or just nosy?  
  
Goku laughed, then suddenly stopped. Feel that?  
  
Gohan concentrated. A weak signal, but a strong personality.  
  
He's baaaa-ack! Goku said with a grin.  
  
Oh, boy! Goten cried, and jumped from his chair. The F.B.I.!  
  
Whoa! Whoa! Hold on bro! Gohan caught Goten by the back of his gi. Let's not scare... awww... dad! Goku had put two fingers to his forehead and in a flash he was gone.  
  
Mulder was crouching behind some bushes when he heard FWEEEEE and felt a rush of air.  
  
Hey, there!  
  
Now, Mulder was known to everyone at the bureau as the unflappable Spooky. But this latest bit of magic definitely flapped him. Defintiely spooked him. Goku caught him before he hit the dirt in a dead faint.  
  


**********  
  


A face began to swim into focus.  
  
He's coming round, dad! Goten yelled. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down. Are you the F.B.I.?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten, don't bounce on the bed! It was the boy's mother, and she was scowling to beat hell. She shooed the boy out of the room (Mulder noticed that he had the same wild hair as his father), and set a cup of coffee on the stand. She put her hand on the agent's forehead and clucked her tongue.  
  
I think you might have a fever, Agent Mulder, she said. You don't seem like the kind to faint at such a trivial thing.  
  
Mulder struggled to sit up. Mrs. Son, your husband just..._appeared. _That's not trivial.  
  
Goku stuck his head in the room. Are you okay?  
  
Mr. Son. I really need to talk to you, he said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. However, _Mrs._ Son had other ideas. She placed one hand on his shoulder and shoved him until he sprawled, undignified, back onto the bed. Mulder came up on his elbows and glared at her.  
  
Chi, let him up.  
  
He's not well, are you, Agent Mulder?  
  
He's fine, Chi. Gohan!  
  
Gohan was instantly at her elbow and gently ushered her out against her screaming protests. Goku offered his hand to Mulder and hauled him to his feet.  
  
I'm sorry about my wife. She's been through a lot and she's worried that I might ... disappear... again. She's not always rational.  
  
Do you disappear often, Mr. Son?  
  
Well, I died twice. Then I'm always off training somewhere. I just can't be the husband she wants, I'm afraid.  
  
  
  
Goku crossed his arms and pursed his lips. I suppose you would like some answers to your questions.  
  
  
  
Goku tapped one foot and sighed. You're not going to go away until you get them, are you?  
  
Mulder grinned.  
  
Do you trust me?  
  
Should I?  
  
Goku shrugged, put one hand on Mulder's shoulder and two fingers to his forehead and the two men disappeared.  
  
_...continued..._


	3. Part 3: A Brief Meeting

Scully and Mulder are up to their armpits in aliens.  
  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own em. Not any of them. Not making money off this, though it sure would be nice to!  
  


______________________________________________________**  
**

  
  
**Part 3: A Brief Meeting  
**  
Scully found one house, occupied by an old man and his wife. They couldn't understand why Chi Chi let her husband run around like that the good-for-nothing no-account who wasn't home half the time and couldn't hold a job and wasn't it a shame about the young boy he was going to grow up just like his old man and wouldn't she like to stay for some tea?  
  
Um..no, thank you. I really have to be going.  
  
Well, dear, if you want to know about the dragon, you should probably ask Dr. Briefs. I believe he was the one who invented him. Isn't that right? The old woman turned to her husband, who nodded up and down, up and down, like a bobble head.  
  
Dr. Briefs. That's right.  
  
Where do I find Dr. Briefs?  
  
Capsule Corp, the old woman said.  
  
West City, the old man said.  
  
Scully managed to escape the hospitable pair and drove down the road a little way before stopping to look at a map. West City was a long way from East District. She slumped back against the seat of the car and sighed, a puff of exasperated air that ruffled her bangs. She gripped the steering wheel with taut arms, drumming her fingers on the edge.  
  
Okay, Mulder, she said, reaching for the shift. You're on your own.  
  
Scully peeled out of East District with spinning wheels.  
  


************  
  


Mulder blinked rapidly in the bright sun and looked up. The big ball of fire seemed to be much closer than it had been a moment before. And why did he feel so weird? Kind of disassembled. He felt Goku's hand slip from his shoulder and then heard him say, Hey! Dende! Piccolo!  
  
Did he have an orchestra here? He had a piccolo? Where was the music?   
  
Mulder shaded his eyes and slowly two other beings came into focus as they moved into his line of vision.  
  
Holy sheeee-it, he said under his breath. The big green turbaned one was frowning, but the little green one was smiling.   
  
Little green men. Mulder's lips parted and he blinked several times, a flurry of thoughts colliding in his head. First, he was feeling justified and wished Scully were here. Second, he wondered if they would do...experiments...on him. Third, where the heck was he and how did he get here?  
  
Goku! What brings you here?  
  
Dende, Piccolo, this is Agent Mulder. He's with the F.B.I.  
  
The Nameks looked at Mulder curiously.  
  
He wants to see Li-Shenlong.  
  
Piccolo growled. Dende gasped.  
  
We can't just call the dragon for no reason, Goku! Dende said.  
  
This isn't no reason. The F.B.I. wants to see him. Goku leaned conspiratorially toward Dende, one hand shielding his mouth from Mulder. He's _not _going to go away until he sees him. Ya gotta help me! Chi Chi thinks he's gonna take me away. Goten wants to see his gun. I gotta get him out of here!  
  
I-I-I...Why don't you just...teleport him out?  
  
Goku crossed his arms and pouted. He'd just come back.  
  
The three stared at Mulder, who was gaping at the trio.  
  
May I make a suggestion? Mr. Popo was walking toward them. A stranger group Mulder had never seen. Now there was a little black swami...  
  
Mr. Popo! Yes, please, said Dende.  
  
Let's show him the model.  
  
Of course! Dende said brightly. Come with me!  
  
Goku moved behind Mulder, put both hands on his shoulders and began to steer him toward the temple. Right this way, Mr. Mulder.  
  


**********  
  


A couple hours later, Scully pulled up at the Capsule Corp compound and got out of her car. She looked at a brochure she had picked up at a gas station and stared unbelieving at the buildings. Capsules? That could turn into cars, planes, just about anything you desired with a simple push of a button? Why didn't Washington know about this? Where was the military? Imagine containing tanks and missiles in capsules! This had to be a hoax. But there it was. Capsule Corp. With employees and scientists. And a guard.  
  
Scully pulled her badge out of her pocket and and held it up for the guard to see.  
  
I'd like to see Dr. Briefs... uh... briefly.  
  
Yes, Ma'am. Just go through those doors there and tell the receptionist.  
  
Scully pocketed her badge and headed toward the glass doors.  
  
That was easy, she muttered as she pushed through them. She repeated the procedure and the receptionist asked her to be seated, but Scully went over to the window and looked out over the compound. She spotted a strange building that looked somewhat like a spaceship and a red glow was pulsing through the round windows. As she watched, she saw movement, a flash of black hair and tan skin that was there for a nanosecond and then was gone again. The building seemed to rock as the next thing she saw was glowing golden hair and a surge of energy that tilted the structure. It dropped back on its foundation, then rocked again to the opposite side.  
  
My God... she whispered.  
  
He's going to destroy another one, a feminine voice behind her said angrily. Scully wheeled in surprise.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!  
  
Facing her was a tall beautiful woman with blue hair. Well, that wasn't so unusual these days, except that hers seemed to be natural. She was wearing a white lab coat, and one hand was in her pocket, but the other hand had a tight, clenched fist.  
  
I'm Bulma Briefs. My dad is busy right now, but maybe I can help you.  
  
Yes, I...I hope you can...MY GOD! A loud explosion rocked the compound as the building Scully had been watching seemed to implode, the walls collapsing in on itself. She gaped in disbelief as something pulsing golden energy rocketed through the roof, tearing through the metal like it was butter.   
  
Excuse me, Bulma snarled and stalked out the door. The thing landed and Scully saw it was a man, slightly shorter than the woman, and the two were getting into a heated argument. The glowing golden energy died and she saw that he had wild black hair much like Son Goku. This one didn't seem as amiable.  
  
Moments later, he burst into the air and Bulma marched back into the waiting area, clearly agitated.  
  
He...he.. can.. FLY! Scully croaked.  
  
Far away, I hope, Bulma growled. She spread one had toward a hallway. I'm sorry you had to witness that, Miss Scully. Would you please come this way?  
  
Scully followed Bulma, but she kept glancing over her shoulder toward the window. She saw the golden trail in the air disappear. The same kind of golden trail she had seen a couple hours earlier near the Son house.  
  
Bulma was holding a door open, so Scully went in and took a seat in front of her desk. Bulma sat behind the desk and tented her fingers.  
  
Miss Briefs...  
  
  
  
Bulma, I won't take much of your time, but I had a few questions I'd like to ask. Scully pulled the photos out of her satchel and spread them on the table. Bulma picked one up and looked at it.  
  
That's Li-Shenlong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Right. That's what Son Goku said.  
  
You've seen Goku?! How is he? Bulma was suddenly animated and leaning forward eagerly. I haven't seen him in months!  
  
Well, he's.. he's... fine. Do you know him?  
  
Know him!? He's my best friend! We practically grew up together! She sat back, beaming. So, why are you asking about Li-Shenlong?  
  
Someone sent us these pictures and we were just investigating the ... the... authenticity of the... dragon.  
  
Oh, he's real, all right.  
  
Scully slumped back into the chair and placed one hand on top of the other in her lap. You've seen him.  
  
Lots of times. We call him when there's a dire emergency, like when a lot of people have died.  
  
And what does he do?  
  
Brings them back to life.  
  
Back. To. Life.  
  
M-hm. But the last time we called on him to erase everyone's memory of Buu, we were warned that calling him again could have a negative effect on the universe.  
  
Scully smiled, squelched it, smiled again. She passed her hand over her mouth and the smile disappeared.  
  
Where can I find him?  
  
Oh, you can't. First you have to find all seven dragon balls and then you summon him. I think they may have all seven of the dragon balls at the lookout, but I'm not sure. Anyway, you can't call him out for something stupid, even though Oolong wished for a pair of panties the first time we called on the dragon. Stupid pig. Bulma noted the puzzled look on Scully's face. Oh, no, no! I'm not saying anything bad about Oolong. He _is_ a pig!  
  
Scully cocked her head.  
  
Bulma sighed. Never mind. Anyway, you can't find Shenlong. You'll just have to take my word for it.  
  
Scully smirked and raised her eyebrows, but suddenly her cell phone chirped.  
  
Excuse me, she said, and rose from her chair to move across the room.  
  
she said as she faced the window and looked out over another area of the compound.  
  
Scully, you won't believe where I am and what I've found, Mulder said.  
  
Scully listened to her partner, nodding, watching as another golden streak headed toward the compound, a smaller one. She barely heard a word as the streak became a person, the person became a boy, and the boy hit the ground running, heading straight for the front of the office.  
  
She continued to nod and murmur into the phone as she turned toward the door where a little boy with lavender hair burst into the room.  
  
He came to a screeching stop.   
  
Trunks, honey, how many times have I told you not to burst in like that!  
  
Scully hit the off button, folded the phone and stuck it in her pocket.  
  
Trunks, this is Agent Scully of the F.B.I.  
  
The little boy gaped and then a grin split his face in two. Wow! Can I see your gun?  
  
  
  
Scully smiled, pulled her jacket aside and showed him her shoulder holster, then let the jacket drop back into place.  
  
  
  
Now scoot! We're conducting business here.  
  
Scully held up her hand. That's all right. I need to get back to see my partner, Agent Mulder. Can you tell me how to get to the lookout?  
  
Bulma and Trunks exchanged glances. Your partner is on the lookout?  
  
Yes, with Son Go...  
  
Bulma groaned. I can't believe he took your partner there. She put one hand to her forehead.  
  
You can't get there from here. Well, at least not without a plane.  
  
I could take her, mom, Trunks said.  
  
No, I'll take her. But you come along. Your father is in a snit again, and I don't know where he went.  
  
Trunks laughed. I saw the gravity room.  
  
Scully said,   
  
Gravity room, the two Briefs said in unison and laughed.  
  
Come on. I just need to tell mom and dad and we can be on our way.  
  
I'm not keeping you...  
  
Trunks said. My mom's a genius. She'll just work double time tonight to finish. As Bulma discarded her ;ab coat and picked up her phone, Trunks beckoned to Scully who leaned down to hear his whisper. She's working on a time machine.  
  
Scully whispered back.  
  
Bulma said, and Scully followed mother and son out to the compound.  
  
Outside, Bulma extracted a capsule from a pack in her pocket, pressed a plunger and tossed the capsule away from her. THOOOM! Scully nearly jumped out of her skin. Where a little cylinder had once been, there was now a plane.  
  
As she climbed into the plane, Scully decided that this had to be a dream, because things were just getting weirder and weirder.  
  
_...continued..._


	4. Part 4: A deep deep throat

Scully wishes she had never got out of bed this morning!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. None of them.  
  


______________________________________________________**  
**

  
**Part 4: A deep deep throat  
**  
Bulma's plane had barely landed on the lookout when Trunks burst out the door demanding to see Goten. Goku grinned, put two fingers to his forehead and, WHIZ BANG, ten seconds later he appeared with Goten. Fortunately for Scully — who had never been so bewildered in her life — she missed that particular piece of magic because it took her _fifteen_ seconds to depart the plane.   
  
The boys ran off, playing and sparring as Goku stood with his hands on his hips grinning at them.  
  
Don't let your guard down, Goten! That's it! he called, then turned to watch as Scully carefully stepped off the plane. She gazed in stupefaction at the two boys as they ran at each other with flying fists and kicking legs.  
  
Mulder approached her, beaming, followed closely by three of the strangest beings she had ever seen. _Obviously_ in costume. Darn _good_ costumes. But, really! A little green man? And just for good measure — a variation on a theme — a _big _green man and a little black swami!  
  
She would have laughed out loud, but no one seemed to be laughing, except Mulder. Even Mr. Son — whom she acknowledged with a tilt of her head — seemed a little concerned. Not quite so amiable as before. But as soon as Bulma spotted Goku, she gave a squeal of pleasure and ran over, throwing her arms around him. He smiled and awkwardly patted her back.  
  
It's good to see you, too, Bulma, he said and put his hands on her shoulders, letting go almost immediately.  
  
Scully nudged Mulder and said under her breath, Not real affectionate, is he? But Mulder was too excited to even notice what was going on around him. He grabbed her hand and hauled her toward the temple.  
  
You have GOT to see this!  
  
The whole group trooped back to the temple, and gathered around the model of Shenlong.  
  
Mulder put his hands on his hips and nodded at Dende. Go ahead, he said. Dende looked at Goku who frowned but nodded. Gently, reverently, Dende placed the number four ball among the rest of the balls surrounding the model. Instantly, they began to pulse and glow, casting an eerie light on the faces of all who stood around.  
  
Scully crossed her arms, raised one eyebrow and smirked.   
  
Isn't this _cool_? Mulder said with just the slightest touch of glee.  
  
Mulder, it's an electronic light show, for heaven sake!  
  
No, it's not, Scully! I checked it out, every single ball, the model, the table... _everything_. There's nothing electronic about it.  
  
I can't believe this... she muttered. So what happens now?  
  
They call on the eternal dragon.  
  
  
  
Eternal dragon, sang a chorus of voices. Scully looked around the group, gaping.  
  
Mulder, this is _absurd_! So, what do they do? Raise their hands in the air and say... Scully raised both her hands in the air, took a deep breath and cried, COME OUT, ETERNAL DRAGON!  
  
Two things happened at once. There was a collective gasp as everyone to a being began waving their hands and crying,   
  
And the sky began to grow dark.   
  
Goten and Trunks stopped their match, looked up in the air and said Goku put one hand to his forehead and groaned. Dende was sweating and Piccolo was growling. Bulma grabbed Goku's arm and cried, What'll we do now, Goku?  
  
Mr. Popo said, Oh, my!  
  
And Mulder and Scully staggered backward as the balls seemed to burst open and an unfathomably huge creature hissed and swirled and streaked into the air, curling and curling until finally it rose towering over the lookout.  
  
Scully grabbed Mulder, whose hand was shielding his eyes as he practically bent over backward to look at the creature.  
  
It's a dragon, she hissed.  
  
Sure is, he said. He turned to Scully, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Mystery solved.  
  
Didn't you say if we used the balls again we'd create negative energy, Goku? Bulma whispered.  
  
That's what the old kai said. Maybe if we tell him it's all a mistake, he can just go back and everything will return to normal.  
  
Dende gulped. I - I don't think it works that way, Goku. For one thing, the balls will scatter whether we wish for something or not.  
  
Dende, Goku, Bulma, Piccolo and Mr. Popo looked up at the dragon. His huge head was dropping and in his booming bass voice, he said, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?  
  
What did he say? Scully said.  
  
He wants to know what our wish is, Mulder said.  
  
Huh. I wish I'd never got out of bed this morning, Scully said, more to herself than anyone. At precisely the same time, Mulder laughed and said, I wish had evidence to take back to Washington with me.  
  
Li-Shenlong said,   
  
Scully disappeared and the dragon was swallowed back into the balls which shot out in seven different directions. The sky brightened.  
  
Goten and Trunks came running in. They saw Agent Mulder standing on one side of the table and the rest of the group on the other side facing him, their mouths nearly hanging on the floor. The boys slowly approached the dragon model and peered over the table at it.  
  
Big grins creased their faces, and as one they cried, COOL! IT'S ALIVE!  
  
_...continued..._


	5. Part 5: Breathe

Chaos!  
  
**Disclaimer: **If I were so lucky as to own any of these characters, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfics!  
  


______________________________________________________**  
**

  
**Part 5: Breathe  
**  
B-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RING!!  
  
Scully rolled over to her stomach and flopped her hand around until she found the snooze button. Her arm dropped bonelessly over the edge of the bed, swinging gently. Her cheek mashed into the pillow where a little dribble of spittle pooled at the corner of her mouth.  
  
Hhhn. Time zit... One leaden eyelid crawled open. She blinked a few times, trying to focus.  
  
Two... two... Scully rolled to her back and looked out the window. The sun was up. She bolted straight up, rocketing from the bed.  
  
OH MY GOD! It's two o'clock! When the blood sank to her toes, Scully dropped back on the bed until the dizziness lifted, then came up on her arms to gaze at the calendar.   
  
What day is it? When the calendar didn't answer, she decided maybe a shower would help.  
  
A shower didn't help.  
  
Scully dressed and then pulled out her hair dryer and brush. Something seemed to be tickling along the edges of her memory, but she couldn't scratch it.  
  
As she laid the dryer down and put the finishes touches to her hair, there was a loud, persistent banging on her door.  
  
Hold on, hold on! she called and yanked the door open to see a tall man with wild black hair wearing an orange and blue outfit standing at her door. Behind him was a shorter, surly looking man wearing a blue spandex suit, boots and gloves.  
  
It all came rushing back.  
  
Mr. Son.  
  
Agent Scully, we're all in a lot of trouble, he said.  
  


***************  
  


Mulder watched the two kids chase the miniature dragon around the temple, laughing and dodging its fiery breath.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo were beside themselves with worry, and Piccolo was screaming at the young demi-Saiyans to stop. To no avail.   
  
Come here, you! cried Goten as he lunged for the dragon's tail, who slithered out of his reach, then set fire to a curtain with a blast of hot breath. Trunks blew the fire out, then jumped on the dragon's back, laughing and holding on with one hand as he was bucked off.  
  
Trunks! Goten! STOP RIGHT NOW! Piccolo screamed, but the boys were ignoring him.  
  
Boys, please! cried Mr. Popo, sweat streaming down his round face.  
  
Bulma cried.   
  
Mulder was busy snapping pictures with a tiny camera he kept in his pocket as the boys continued to chase the mini dragon around the room, under the table, through the curtains, out to the lookout and back into the room again.  
  
This is great this is great... he kept saying over and over. Scully should be here.  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped, bent over, hands on knees, breathing hard when the dragon crawled between some huge water jugs and hid. A little puff of smoke gave the dragon away.  
  
Trunks said, gasping for air. I think this calls for drastic measures.  
  
Goten nodded at Trunks, sprang a few feet away and assumed the stance.  
  
FUUU —  
  
What are they doing? Mulder asked and snapped a picture.  
  
  
  
Mulder frowned and snapped another picture.  
  
  
  
The agent threw one hand up to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, where there had been two, now there was one person.  
  
Heh heh HEH! said the person, and ran his finger under his nose.  
  
What what... Mulder snapped another picture and then peered over the edge of the camera with his lips parted in disbelief.  
  
Piccolo groaned as Gotenks yelled GOTCHA NOW, DRAGON! and sprang amid the jars, which went crashing and tumbling and smashing into fragments. A tiny roar and a jet of fire and the dragon and Gotenks emerged, the latter holding onto the former's tail with glee as the dragon dashed helter skelter.  
  
cried Gotenks.  
  
said the dragon.  
  
Bulma looked like she was ready to tear her hair out.  
  
The two disappeared out the door again, the dragon's tail lashing and Gotenks holding on for all he was worth, his body flying high and then hitting the floor with each whip of the tail.  
  
Mulder, Dende, Piccolo, Bulma and Mr. Popo all stared at the door.  
  
Mulder said.  
  


**************  
  


Sir, I don't know where Mulder is right now.  
  
Skinner stopped his pacing and glared at Scully.  
  
I mean, I DO know where he is, but I don't know how to get there. At least not without help. She folded her hands in her lap, squeezing until the knuckles turned white. It's been a very strange day, sir.  
  
Agent Scully, I expect a full report _and_ Agent Mulder, here, in this room... He tapped his desk. ...tomorrow morning. Are we clear?  
  
Scully jumped to her feet, grabbed her briefcase and nearly ran for the door.  
  
Crystal, sir!  
  
She dashed out of the office and into the hall, ignoring the stares of Skinner's secretaries. Once in the hall, she stopped to breathe once again. People were slowing down to stare as they approached Skinner's door and then pass by. Because, standing outside the door, leaning against the wall, were two of the strangest people they had ever seen. One was leaning with crossed arms and scowling at each individual that walked by and muttering, What are _you _looking at? The other was leaning with his arms behind his head and whistling a tuneless tune.  
  
Hey, Agent Scully! Goku raised one hand in salute. How'd it go?  
  
She looked up at the tall Saiyan and breathed a long sigh. Not so good. I need to have Mulder back here with a report by morning. Is that long enough to save the universe?  
  
Goku grinned and Vegeta snorted.  
  
It's been done in a couple episodes before, Goku said with a wink.  
  
Well, let's get on with it then, she said. Just let me change into universe-saving clothes first.  
  
That's not necessary, Goku said. Piccolo can handle that in one shake of a dragon's tail.  
  
Goku put one hand on her shoulder as Vegeta touched his and the three disappeared.  
  
Two agents and one secretary stood bug-eyed as the three vanished with a FWEEEP.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Deny everything, the secretary muttered, and continued on her way.  
  
_...continued..._


	6. Part 6: Apology is polite

**Part 6: Apology Is Polite**  
  
OH MY GOD!   
  
Scully put a hand over her mouth, her blue eyes widening like saucers. Are those Krispy KremeTM doughnuts?! She hitched up the pants of her new gi (compliments of Piccolo) and leaned over the box, where Goku, Trunks and Goten were already cramming their mouths full of the glazed delights.  
  
Scully drew one sticky doughnut out, took a dainty nibble and closed her eyes as she slowly chewed. she sighed. Mulder took one out of the box, looked at it, turned it over once, then glomped a huge bite. Yup. Krispy Kreme tee-em doughnuts, he said with a wink.  
  
Scully opened one eye and turned it on her partner. Where's your outfit? she asked, noting that he still wore suit, tie and FBI-issued shoes.  
  
Not my style, he said, taking a moment to admire Scully's new white gi with green sash and tee-shirt. But definitely _your _style.  
  
Bulma approached the pair, took a ribbon out of her pocket and pulled Scully's red hair back into a ponytail, tying it off.  
  
Blue eyes met cerulean. Bulma smiled. Now you're ready to save the world.  
  
And when exactly does that begin? Mulder asked, turning his gaze toward the Saiyans.  
  
Vegeta, leaning with crossed arms and one foot flat against the wall, snorted. When Kakarot finishes stuffing his face, he growled with a smirk.  
  
Behave yourself, Vegeta, Bulma said affectionately, latching onto his arm. Vegeta glared at his wife, but his black eyes twinkled, and he made no move to shake her off.  
  
Kakarot thinks it's more important to gorge himself than to save the world. Isn't that right, Kakarot?  
  
Goku said, and pounded down the food with his fist. No mercy, Vegeta. You have no mercy, he said, grinning.  
  
Unlike you, Kakarot. You're too soft.  
  
What exactly are we saving the world from? Scully asked, scarfing the last of the doughnut and eyeing the box once more.  
  
We need to ask the ancient kai that, Goku said. All I know is that negative energy was released when we used the dragon balls this last time.  
  
And that's a bad thing? Mulder asked.  
  
Imagine all life as we know it suddenly ceasing to exist, Bulma said.  
  
Why does that sound like a line from Mulder muttered.  
  
It's not unlike that, Bulma said with a tiny smile. Don't cross the streams and all that.  
  
So we have negative and positive streams? And if they cross...  
  
Bulma said.  
  
How do we find those streams? How do we contain them?  
  
Ah, there's the rub, she said.  
  
Goku began rubbing his head. I think we better take Bulma with us.  
  
Vegeta snapped to attention and ground his teeth. Absolutely not! he roared.  
  
Oh, Vegeta, Bulma said, squeezing his arm. Loosen up. What can happen?  
  
My wife is not running around the universe with us! You have to ... to... fix the gravity room!  
  
Mulder said,   
  
Scully and the Z-Warriors glared at him. Gravity room! they shouted.  
  
He held up his hands and backed slowly away.  
  
Mom, why don't we just look for the dragon balls again? Trunks asked.  
  
Because, son, your _father _blew up the dragon radar. Bulma's blue eyes flashed. Vegeta crossed his arms and harumphed. Besides, these dragon balls didn't scatter around Earth. They scattered around the universe.  
  
Scully sidled next to Mulder and raised her eyebrows. Mulder nodded, leaned down and whispered, Scully, they're almost too weird for me.  
  
So, finding them without the radar is impossible. It would be simpler to see what else we can do to stop the Earth from exploding.  
  
Can't you make another radar?  
  
I — I... Bulma put her hand up to her mouth to hide the color that crept into her cheeks. I lost the blueprint, she finished in a small voice.  
  
Vegeta snickered. They were lying on the bed during one of our more energetic —  
  
Bulma's faced turned crimson. I was supposed to file them and they — um...  
  
We get the point, Mulder said. So what comes next?  
  
Goku said, We go to the ancient kai and see what he has to say. Grab on!  
  
Like a daisy chain, Goten took his father's hand, Trunks took Goten's, Vegeta put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and Bulma latched onto Vegeta. Scully and Mulder looked at each other, shrugged and completed the chain.  
  
You're not going! Vegeta growled.  
  
I AM! Bulma snarled.  
  
Aren't you coming, Piccolo? Goku asked.  
  
I'll stay here in case I'm needed.  
  
Goku nodded and put two fingers to his forehead, taking a minute to search for King Kai's signal. Seconds later, they landed in Otherworld, and from there Goku found Kibito-Kai's ki. Seconds later from that, they landed on the kai's planet.  
  
Scully and Mulder blinked and stared around at the terrain. There were several moons visible in the sky, and walking toward them were two strange purple beings with pointy ears.  
  
Scully, any minute now I'm going to wake up and find out this is all a dream.  
  
The shorter wrinkled one was scowling, but the tall one was beaming.  
  
It's so good to see you all! Kibito-kai cried.  
  
You brought humans to our sacred planet! the old one grumbled.  
  
Elder kai, Goku said, holding up both his hands. I can explain.  
  
I _know _what the trouble is, the old one growled. You've used those dragon balls again and now you're in trouble!  
  
Yeah, and we have a real dragon, too! cried Goten.  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly and put one hand behind his head. It was an accident, elder! But we have a year to fix it, don't we?  
  
You think you can fix just anything, don't you. The elder kai peered up at Goku, pouting. Goku backed up a step.  
  
  
  
It's not going to be that easy, young man! No, you don't have a year. That was in the Grand Tour. This is reality!  
  
  
  
Vegeta's wife is correct. The streams can't cross. The problem is... The elder kai scratched his chin and looked at Bulma. The problem is that there aren't two streams.  
  
Bulma groaned and put a hand to her forehead. There are fourteen, she said in a tired voice. Seven negative and seven positive.  
  
Right again! the elder kai cried and smiled. You have a smart wife, Vegeta. How'd she end up with you?  
  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms, clenched his fists and growled. Bulma giggled.  
  
Just lucky, I guess.  
  
I'm lost, Mulder said. What do we have to do?  
  
Find the streams, young man, and obliterate them. The elder kai finally turned his eyes on the agents. And this all started with pictures of the dragon.  
  
Scully and Mulder gaped at him. How'd you know that?  
  
I know most everything, young man. He looked at Scully, a tiny smile curving his lips.  
  
I guess, she said quietly, lacing her fingers, hands hanging loosely in front. I guess it's time for me to say I'm sorry.  
  
Mulder stared at her. Sorry for what?  
  
She sighed and hung her head. For deceiving you all. I took those pictures.  
  
_...continued..._


End file.
